


When i hit the clubs got me speedin' up

by Midnight_black23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Stripper Yugyeom, dance choreographer Yugyeom, got6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_black23/pseuds/Midnight_black23
Summary: Bambam and Jackson recognize their choreographer, they just can't put there finger onto where from."Do you not recognize him?" Bambam asked discreetly pointing over to the boy who was now un-screwing the pole from the floor and moving it away after putting a cap over were it stood."He looks familiar. But no why?" Jackson asked confused. He looked completely puzzled.





	When i hit the clubs got me speedin' up

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Wattpad account. It has been edited. hope you enjoy it, Don't forget to comment. <3

Got6 have been a idol group for a couple of years now. They had learned dance after dance. Song after song. Now they were to learn a new dance version for their song "if you do". A sexy version that they would be performing at the MBC music festival in a couple of weeks. The song was already re-recorded so it was slower and easier to dance too

They all woke up early in the morning. The 6 of them getting up, washed and dressed.

"Hey did you hear that we are working with a new choreographer?" Youngjae spoke as he hurried out of his room to get some food before Bambam ate it all.

"Really? I thought we were just changing how the dance will be done why do we need a new choreographer?" Jackson asked confused as to why this new person was needed.

"I've spoken to JYP already. We are learning the new type of dance moves from a dancer. We will be learning it at the studio he uses not our own at the company building"  
Jaebum replied to Jackson and Youngjae as he put his plate in the sink and finished his coffee. The two nodded and didn't ask any further questions.

Within the next 10 minuets they were all fed and getting into the van to go to this studio.On the way there the boys couldn't stop discussing what type of dance they would be learning and who would be teaching them. "I think it would be some like 30 year old experienced dancer" Bambam said laughing at his own stereotype. Jackson and Youngjae laughed with him nodding their heads. Mark , Jinyoung and Jaebum just listened to the three laughing and making stupid assumptions about the new dance choreographer.

Once they got to the building they got out the car and looked up at the name of the studio.Dionysus dance studio.

"Ah boys, meet your new choreographer Kim Yugyeom" he pointed to the young boy stood next to him. Bambam had to admit he was a cutie.   
He had black hair, chocolate brown eyes with a mole under his right one. His pale face was thin yet had a childish quality. He was gorgeous. He wasn't anything like he though he would be like. He was young and not old like he thought.

"Come on, they should have my usual room free today." Yugyeom spoke, his voice shocked them as it was slightly higher pitch than they would have thought.All the boys followed him into the studio. On the walls were pictures of dancers. They were using everything things from poles and silk to aerial hoops. Two of the most recent pictures was of Yugyeom using aerial silks, i wrapped around his leg as he lent back as he used his other to straighten it out. His back curved backwards as he was holding onto the silk. and another of him onstage with a pole bend down with his ass and legs sticking out as his chest pressed against the cool metal. What they noticed though was the mic strapped onto his face.

They were pulled back by his angelic voice   
"Heya chastity, is my usual room free?"

"Gyeomie~, hey sweetie, your room is free but you might need to take a pole down. Trinity was in there earlier" she replied to him. He huffed rolling his eyes at the news that Trinity was in his room. The two were close anyone could tell as he hugged her over the desk thanking her. He turned to them gesturing them to follow him.   
"What dance do you learn here?" Mark asked walking close behind the younger. Yugyeom thought for a second before answering. 

  
"We teach every type of exotic dance here. Pole, aerial silk, aerial hoops. Dancing in heels. Also how to do lap dances and stripping but that costs extra and we only teach some people." They couldn't believe what they heard.

"Do you teach?" Jinyoung couldn't help but ask.

"Well yeah. Advanced pole and silk. I teach how to dance in heels. I have done hoops and have assisted in a lap dancing lesson." He said nonchalant as he got to the door to his room. He pushed it open and dropped his bag by the door. Once into the room with the others he stepped up to the pole set up in front of the mirror and spun around it, going upside down flipping over before landing back on his feet. as his feet touched the floor he walked over to his bag looking through it.

Bambam had been watching the boy in confusion. He had recognized the boy. After seeing the Korean on the pole it all clicked. The photos, the moves. After he realized he pulled the only other person who would recognize the boy away from the group. Jackson.

"What are you doing Bam!" Jackson whisper shouted at him.

"Do you not recognize him?" Bambam asked discreetly pointing over to the boy who was now un-screwing the pole from the floor and moving it away after putting a cap over were it stood.

"He looks familiar. But no why?" Jackson asked confused. He looked completely puzzled.

"Remember back to last year. I told you I thought I was gay so we went to a gay strip bar" Bambam said trying to get him to remember.

"Yeah I remember that. You had a lap dance off that sexy dancer called ... what was it now... Gyeomie." Jackson stopped for a second looking proud that he had remembered until it hit him like a brick. "That's Gyeomie!!!" Jackson nearly shouted. His mouth fell open and eyes widened comically.   
"Oh my god!! Bambam. Our choreographer was that sexy motherfucker that gave you a lap dance. Didn't you have a crush on him?" Bambam groaned. How could this get any worse?

**-Time Skip-**

They had been working on the dance for 3 days. They had the dance down. Not perfect but they knew what they were doing.

"Youngjae, sweetie you need to keep your foot pointing forward when doing the body roll. " the guys loved Yugyeom. He was harsh but not in a bad way. He would give them criticism so they could improve. However, the criticism was always given really nice and sweetly.Today was gunna be a bad day for Bambam and Jackson though.

A couple of hours later the boys had gone out to get some food. Yugyeom sat in the studio, waiting for them to get back. He had some clothes around him all 6 outfits laid out so he could look at them. These were the outfits the stylists delivered to him as he was too correct them. He so glad he did fashion when he was a bit younger. He was currently on his knees in the middle. He had thread and needles in between his teeth as he looked over their outfits. They were mostly a bit revealing but hey he had worn worse in his line of work. He lent down over Marks outfit and started to work on the jacket which would go over his net shirt. He was on his knees his for arms on the floor. That's how the others found him when they walked in with their food and an extra container for Yugyeom.

They walked over and sat in front of the boy and put all the food down and got it out for them all to eat. Yugyeom looked up from Marks outfit   
"Oh hey guys. Is that mine?" He asked pointing to the extra food placed near him.

Jaebum nodded. He was curious though.   
" what are you doing with these outfits?" Yugyeom pushed the three needles into his own jean leg to grab the food take a bite and swallow. He put the fork down then moved to work on Jinyoung black shirt.

"These are your stage outfits for MBC music festival." He said pointing his hands to all the outfits along the floor.

"Wait... you're making our outfits?" Jinyoung said in disbelief. The young Korean nodded his head.

"Yup, I teach the dance, make the clothes and all the stylists for hair and makeup are also some colleagues of mine" he said looking rather proud of himself. They gaped at him. He was doing all this? They were looking over there outfits. They loved them. There was one thing that bugged some of them though.   
"Aren't Marks and Jackson shirts a bit revealing. And Bams is a bit see through" Youngjae asked as he looked over the boys outfits.

"Revealing? They aren't that bad. I've wore less than this. And plus they have great bodies so why not show them off?" Yugyeom said like it was nothing new to him. Well it wasn't. This caught Jinyoung attention.

"What do you mean you've wore worse?" Jinyoung asked. Yugyeom laughed at how Jinyoung said it to him. Like a curious mother who was trying to get to the bottom of something.

" I remember an outfit I wore once on stage. A see through lace crop top that had no sleeves. Went up to my neck and into a choker. That wasn't the worst bit either." The boys listened intently. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Yugyeom continued. " the bottom half was... skimpy... it was black lace panties... as in ladies ones. They were pretty though had rhinestones around the waist and chained hanging off the sides."

Everyone looked completely stunned. "Where do you work?" Mark asked in complete wonder.

"Your friends know. Don't you Jacks, Bam" Yugyeom smiled silkily as he spoke there names. He had completely ratted them out.The five boys looked to the two boys. Bambam blushed peering at the Korean boy. Jackson just looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"How do you know?" Jaebum questioned his eyes narrowed.

"From how he described his clothes you would think you met him at a strip club" Mark laughed.The two boys blushed and looked down. The boys understood and gaped at the two.

"No, really? You were at a strip club!?" Youngjae was nearly howling with laughter at the duo being caught.

"Hang on, you work in a strip club?" Jinyoung said  turning to look to Yugyeom who was watching them all while straightening out JB's outfit.

"Well yeah, I'm one of the dancers there. I do cage dancing, pole dancing, silk dancing. I also sing and I can pour drinks. I can do Waitering but some clients get grabby." He said pushing pins into clothes to set them before he fixed them.

"So how did you meet these two idiots then?" Youngjae asked wiping tears from his eyes from laughing. The two boys in question, one had their head down, while the other nudged him giggling slightly.

"Well, I had just finished a performance. I came off stage. I changed my outfit to a see through leotard with a black chest and panties underneath. Changed into my platform black heels that had an ankle buckle. They were actually really cute shoes. I need to get them back from N. Anyway I was waitering when I spotted them two at a table. Bammie looked handsome so I went over and sat with them." He smiled at Bambam it was cute as his nose scrunched up and all his teeth were shown.

"I say down next to Bam. Flirted with him for a bit. I've got to say, I did break the rules when we kissed. One thing led to another and I ended up giving him a lap dance. He wasn't even shy. Think he had something to drink." Yugyeom finished he was giggling gently almost fondly at Bambam. No one could believe it but Jackson agreed with everything. It was all true.

"So you made out with him?" Jaebum asked in skepticism. Bam was now blushing like mad. He remembered everything. He always wanted to meet Yugyeom again. Now he had.

"Well yeah. You don't get many hotties, mostly middle aged men who want to get laid by a stripper." Yugyeom shrugged eating his food.

"Hang on a second. Bambam your gay? When did this happen?" Mark questioned. Bambam scratched the back of his head.

"Well I had told Jackson that I was having weird thoughts about men. He said we should do something to confirm everything... so we decided to go to a gay strip club. You know the rest. And we'll now i know I'm gay." He smiled back at Yugyeom. A look of affection on his face.

"Wow so you really are a stripper?" They asked Yugyeom. He nodded and smiled.   
"I will teach you some one day. But you need to get this dance down. We only have one week left."

That night after everyone left he finished the outfits. They were perfect. He couldn't help think about Bambam. He admired him. He had fallen for the boy,hard.

**~time skip~**

  
It was the day of the MBC music festival. Got6 where getting everything ready to leave to the venue. Once everything was ready Jaebum got a message from Yugyeom.   
" _At the venue, outfits are ready. And my stylists are here just waiting on you_ " when he got this text he shouted everyone that they would be leaving in a second.

When they got to the venue they were all pushed into there dressing room. The group of six, plus the manager, entered the room to find 5 young boys,stood in the room, along with Yugyeom. They all had set up their makeup and hair products. Hair dryers and straighteners.

"Guys these are my friends. They will be sorting out your hair and makeup" The boys nodded to show understanding what was going on, looking over everyone stood with the youngest.

"Okay, N, you have Mark." Yugyeom said pointing N to who Mark was. "Sure Gyeomie, Hi sweetie" Mark walked over to N

"Ravi, you've got JB" He smiled as Ravi grinned looking him over already having a look in his head. "You said it, Come here love" JB walked over to Ravi.

"Kookie, you work with Jackson" A bunny toothed boy smiled brightly holding his hand out to the Man "Sure thing Gyeom, heya Hun" Jackson walked to Kookie.

"Ken you okay with Jinyoung?" Ken nodded as he answered checking Jinyoung out. "You know I am Gyeom" Jinyoung strolled over to ken.

"Minnie, you got Youngjae." Jimin bounced slightly as he looked over the boy. "Come here cutie" Youngjae walked to sit In front of Jimin.

"Bammie your with me. Come sit baby" Bambam blushed but sat In front of him anyway.

They were all getting their hair and makeup done. They had their outfits on and were nearly ready to go on stage soon. Yugyeom was on the phone while doing bambams hair. His phone between his shoulder and ear.   
"What the hell do u mean the back up dancer hasn't turned up!!" Yugyeom shouted.  They could only hear his end of the line.

" what are we supposed to do then?"He paused as they answered.

"What do you mean find someone else. I taught no one else the dance"

"Don't you fucking dare put the phone down on me.... you bastard!" He threw his phone across the room. He finished bambams hair then threw the straighteners down.

"What's up sweetheart?" N said as he was seated in Marks lap facing him finishing his makeup.

"The only backup dancer we had hasn't turned up. No one else knows the dance."Yugyeom was now pacing. Thinking of what to do. wondering why he chose a random back up dancer instead of picking from one of his many contacts who are dancers.

"Don't you know the dance Yugyeom?" Jinyoung asked spinning his chair to look at the pacing younger. Yugyeom stopped dead nodding.   
"You dance with us then" he said solving the problem within seconds.

"That's it. How long do we have?" He checked the clock "30 mins. Right Ken! Did we ever have the dancers outfit?" He asked the man who shook his head in response.

"Shit, fuck, fuck ,fuc....." he stopped looking at his stylists. A big smile growing on his face.

"N I need your shirt, Ken I need your trousers. Kookie, give me that black scarf around your waist. Jimin I need your belt. My shoes will be fine." They all nodded and stripped in front of everyone swapping clothes with Yugyeom. Got6 watching in awe and amazement.  When Yugyeom was done, he sat down and started doing his makeup as Ravi did his hair. Once he was dressed he took Ravi's blazer and stood with the other 6 boys. They thought that Yugyeom looked more masculine dressed like that.

With that they were called onto stage.

This was it.

The performance was brilliant. Nothing went wrong. There were no obvious mistakes. When they left the stage they were all so happy.   
"We did it!!" Jackson shouted jumping as he got off stage.

"All thanks to Yugyeomie" Mark said side hugging the boy. 

  
"We couldn't of done it without you" they all hugged the Korean boy.

Kookie approached the group and whispered to Yugyeom.   
"Sorry guys but I have to go. Work and all." He turned to bambam. 

  
"Come see me at work sometime." He kissed the boys mouth on the corner and waved and he walked off with his group of colleagues. 

**~time skip~**

It has been two weeks since the music festival. Bambam had been wanting to go see Yugyeom but didn't have time to go but they had been in contact, texting whenever they were free. The boys agreed that tonight they would all go to his work to see him. So here he was sitting on his bed his phone in his hand. He was dressed in a nice shirt with skinny jeans and boots. He had messaged Yugy telling him they were coming tonight.

" _Told Namjoon on the door. Tell him your name and he will let the six of you in. See you soon xx_ " Yugyeom replied to the text almost instantly. He squeaked which was something he never did. It actually shocked him.

An hour later they were stood in front of club matrix. They found Namjoon and he let them in. Bambam was excited to see Yugyeom. As they walked in Bambam seen his beauty on the stage. He was dancing with a pole. He looked magnificent. He was singing too. He spotted Bambam and the others as he finished his song. He ran off stage and to bambam he pulled the boy into a hug. He was taller than the boy as he was wearing stiletto heels that they couldn't believe he could run, never mind dance in.

"You came!!" He spoke over the music to them holding Bams hands looking at the others too.

"Come on, I need to get changed. Lets go to my dressing room." He tugged on his sleeve and led them to a red curtain that led through to the back where the other boys who were at the MBC were getting ready.

"Gyeomie~ you were great!!" Said Kookie as he pulled him into a hug.

"Your waitering outfit is over in your corner." N shouted.

"KEN GET READY YOUR ON!! RAVI!! WHY ARE YOU NOT IN THE CAGE!?!" N shouted at the two. They both ran out to get in there places. The six boys watched in shock. They didn't know that being a dancer in these places was this chaotic. It amazes them at how they all worked and took everything seriously.

"Sorry it's a big chaotic. One of our dancers pulled out. I never did like kris. Always took our outfits. " Yugyeom apologized to them. He slipped of his heels throwing them near his mirror. Slipping behind a black lace screen to get changed.

When he came out bambams mouth hung open. he was wearing a see-through skin tight crop-top that had jewels on. It had a choker with diamonds. Then he had short black shorts with a white belt. He looked gorgeous.

He sat in his chair and fixed his makeup and hair. Taking off his microphone.

"Can you help?" He asked the Thai boy pulling on his thigh high lace platform Stiletto boots. Bambam knelt down and Yugyeom lent back placing his foot onto his shoulder so he could lace the top of the boots. He swapped when one was done. Bambam couldn't catch himself when his hand ran up Gyeomies bare thigh. Yugyeom smiled at him giggling slightly dropping his leg once he was done.

"Come on. I'll get some drinks. Meet me at that VIP booth" he pointed at an empty velvet booth. After ten minuets Yugyeom was on his way back over. He slapped and bent a hand that went to grab him. It was amusing to watch the boy nearly brake someone's hand as they went to grab his ass. Taking he only had one hand he did well and didn't spill any drinks on the tray in his other hand.

"Here you go." He gave out the drinks. They all smiled he sat next to bambam. They had all been talking all night. Bambam hadn't had a lot to drink. He turned to look at the boy next to him   
"I love you so much" he spoke aloud hoping that Yugyeom didn't hear over the music. However, the Korean did hear. He blushed and giggled Bambam flushed red. Looking down.

"I love you too" Yugyeom spoke into his ear kissing his cheek and leaning on his. His legs crossed, arms linked through one of Bams.

The peace didn't last though. A rowdy customer decided to cause a scene. Yugyeom was pulled out of his talk with the others by Jimin running up to the table crying.

"Oh sweetie, what's happened?" Yugyeom spoke pulling Minnie into a hug. Holding his head close. The boys all went quiet watching them.

"I-I was co-coming fro-from the b-bar. Wh-when that m-man fr-from last week g-grabbed me. I tried to get away. He h-hit me." He was now in hysterics. N came rushing over. Pulling Jimin from yugyeom. Shushing the crying boy. A bruise was starting to bloom on his jaw. Yugyeom sat N down with Jinyoung. They both helped to calm the boy down.

They were pulled out of their world by someone shouting behind the crouched Yugyeom.

"Where is that whore?" The man hiccuped obviously drunk. N looked at The Korean worried. Yugyeom stood and spun around. It took 4 strides and he was stood next to Namjoon and Yoongi who was blocking Jimin from the man.

"This isn't good" N spoke causing the other 6 to look at him.

"Why?" Youngjae asked.

"Yugyeom, no matter how he looks, is the strongest of all of us in the club. He doesn't like when people hurts the boys in this club. But to hurt Minnie or Kookie is really bad. Your going to see another side of Gyeomie one you might not like. This going to get very violent very quickly" N was cut off by the voice of the young Korean.

"What's wrong here sweetheart?" Yugyeom spoke in a sickly sweet voice. Anyone in their right mind would see that something wasn't right but this man was pissed.

"I was looking for that cute little slut But you will do." He said as he went to grab hold of yugyeoms waist. He didn't do anything but sneer at him. Bambam watched at the mans hands slipped down to yugyeoms thighs. The Korean then moved quickly. He grabbed he mans wrists pulling them off him. Pushing him back.

"No touching honey" Gyeomie told him no sweetness in his voice now. It was cold and malice laced his tone.

"You stupid whore!" The man screamed raising his hand and slapping Yugyeom hard across the face. The Korean just laughed. He spat out a bit of blood and laughed. Picking up and glass of whisky that was slid to him drinking it then hitting the man with the empty glass. Bambam looked in awe and slight fear at what Yugyeom just did.

"What the fuck!" The man shouted as he stood stumbling then launching himself at the Korean. Yugyeom swung his fist and connected with the mans jaw. He then followed through with a knee to the stomach. The man was stumbling he couldn't breath properly. His jaw was probably dislocated. The boy then proceeded to slam the mans head off the bar next to them.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on anyone from this club. If I ever see you here again I will do more than break your jaw and nose." The man didn't respond Yugyeom grabbed his collar pulling him up. 

  
"Do you understand me?" The man slurred a yes through his foggy mind and broken jaw.

Yugyeom whispered a good before kicking him towards the two security guards before walking back to the table.

"Wow" was all Jaebum said when he sat down. Bambam watched the person he love sit down. Drinking some alcohol wincing as he spat out a bit of blood.

" you okay baby?" Bambam asked. He was amazed at how protective he was. Yugyeom nodded and hugged Bam.

"Hey Yugyeom. Will you go out with me?" Yugyeom looked up at the Thai smiling as he said yes. Bambam was pulled into a loving kiss.   
"Hey guys, do you wanna get moving we are closing soon." The boys nodded and agreed to help clean up. Yugyeom wiped the blood off the table he smashed the guys face off. He also cleaned up the glass. Once it was all clean the boys all went back to the dorm. Yugyeom tagging along as Bambam offered him to stay. It was all good. 

**~time skip~**

Bambam and Yugyeom had been together for nearly two years now. Bambam had told no one that they were together. So here he was sat in the very strip club his boyfriend worked in, with three friends of his. Taehyung was staring at Kookie in the cage dancing. Taekwoon was watching N work at the bar. Hongbin was watching Ravi on one of the small stages. The three of them were currently sat in front of the large stage that his Gyeomie was going to come out on and dance.

After a couple of minuets the lights went down and his song started. He was singing the song along with dancing. Bambam remembers the song.  He and Jaebum helped write it.

Yugyeom kept glancing at Bambam and winking at him. His friends were drooling.

"Wouldn't it be great having a stripper as a lover." Taehyung said.

Hongbin agreed. "They would be so good in bed"

"You don't know the half of it" Bambam spoke as he watched his boyfriend perform. He didn't mind that Yugyeom did this. He knew he was the only one that got to touch him in an intimate way. Yugyeom would break anyone else's hand. At the end of the song. Gyeomie walked off stage and sat on Bambams lap facing him. Pulling his microphone up so that it wouldn't pick up his voice.

"Heya Daddy" Yugyeom spoke loud enough for the three others to hear. They sat mouths gaping. Watching there friend hold onto the strippers thighs. His younger down his throat.

"What the fuck!" Hongbin shouted slightly. Yugyeom pulled back and laughed.

"Guys meet my boyfriend." Bam said leaving them all gob smacked. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. The famous idol, was dating a fucking stripper. This is big shit.

"My shift ends in an hour baby" Yugyeom said to him standing up and turning around. He bent over to sort out his heels when Bambam smacked his ass.

"Carry on Daddy and you will be chained up tonight." He then leaned in close to whisper.   
"You will have to watch while I Fuck myself on you. And you won't be able to touch" he laughed as he stood. Bambam smirked.   
"Don't count on it sweet boy. You will be the one tied up begging for more" and with that Bam gripped his thigh giving him a kiss going over to speak to Jimin.

Bambam knew it was dangerous to date a stripper. He could ruin not only his career but the group of Got6. It just had to be kept a secret.


End file.
